


Heathers Meets Google Translate

by RiverDelta



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crack, Gen, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDelta/pseuds/RiverDelta
Summary: Martha: A rented the "Princess Bride".Veronica: Again, have you read the heart?Martha: What can I tell you? I'm a crazy happy ending.--------------------------Alternatively, the true script of "Heathers: The Musical" as the writers truly intended. Just ignore the fire lesbians and the ring-related crimes of Mr. McNamara.#firelesbian





	1. Beautiful

Veronica [says]  
01.09.1989 Dear diary, which I think is a good man.  
You know, I am on the first of each member of a good idea, but there are signs.  
I know my life, looking around children around, I wonder: What happened?

children:  
Monster! Two years! Burn Out! Bug out! Dude! lard ass!

Veronica:  
We were held accountable for the day happy and less shiny.

children:  
Monster! Two years! You lose! The bus!

Veronica:  
The singing and clapping,  
Laughter and naps.  
Baking sweets and eat pasta.

children:  
fire lesbian! Locked! Hunchback!

Veronica:  
then  
That shooting,  
And to attack the Romans when referring to their guns -

[Voice] Sorry!

Welcome to our school.  
This does not mean a higher primary school:  
This Thunder.  
I hold your breath  
A day of reckoning  
We are almost at the end.

children:  
White trash!

Veronica:  
College will become a paradise  
I, and that there are certain until June!  
I know, I know that life can be fun.  
I pray, I pray that the best way.  
If you change your time.  
We can change it again.  
We will be fun ...

(Learned Peppy Hillbilly knock the waist down).

Hip stupid [sound]  
flow

Veronica:  
Like today.  
[Voice] Hey, you good?

Hip TL:  
vallenato fortress

children:  
Monster! Two years! Hip! Queer! Queer! Queer!

Veronica:  
This will contribute to improving conditions  
and books  
Z is from Harvard, Duke of Brown.  
Waking from a coma,  
I have a diploma,  
Therefore the mercy of the town.  
My dream ivy on the wall  
French cafe smoke ...

(V. Exhibition Sweeney RAM).

RAM [sound]  
Be careful!

Veronica:  
Resist the urge to return to the fire to win the game!

(RAM LEZENDS lunch trays V.).

RAM:  
Ooooops

Veronica [says]  
Linebacker Ram Sweeney third year.  
A lunch trays to a great eight years to Dick lubrication.

RAM:  
Have I said something to me?

Veronica:  
... nothing.

Veronica & KIDS:  
I know, I know, I know ...  
Life can be a beautiful and fair  
I pray, I pray, prayer  
How better.  
We were good;  
We can be kind again  
We will be fun ...

(Martha approaches.)

Veronica:  
Omagh! ... Hey, Martha.

Martha:  
Good morning.

(Martha Veronica may cause the tray).

Veronica:  
Since my dear friend diapers Martha Dunnstock.

Martha:  
We at night movie?

Veronica:  
For example, the music information zippy.

Martha:  
A rented "The Princess Bride".

Veronica:  
Again? Have you read the heart?

Martha:  
How can I tell you? I'm a crazy happy ending.

Kurt:  
Martha public! Wide load! Honnnnnk!

(The proposal to hand tray Kurt Kelly, Martha).

Veronica:  
Kurt Kelly. Quarterback. This man is brilliant playing football.  
What seems very small.  
(Painter, Kurt) Hey! Now select!

Kurt:  
I'm sorry to say to me?

Veronica:  
Yes, I am. I want to know what gives you the right to choose you, my friend.  
The school is waiting for you this day. The next gas station guard.

Kurt:  
... you have acne compared to ...

Veronica & KIDS:  
(Other)  
Dear Diary, that: Why ...  
Why do you hate?  
Why, then, do not fight?  
What is your favorite creep? (Veronica: Why ...)  
Why are you willing to see me?  
Why did you meet him?  
Why ask you to sleep? (Veronica: Why ...)  
Someone gave me a hug!  
Who is to solve!  
Someone save me!  
A sign me God!  
I hope that I am here!  
Buy something!

(Three Identity Heather).

children:  
Ah ... the topics, titles and header!

Veronica:  
[There are countries. You can move all your mouse.

children:  
I Erica, Heather headers love (again).

Veronica:  
McNamara header. Head cheerleader. Father charged - selling rings are involved.

children:  
I do not want headers, header and footer!

Veronica:  
Start header Duke year. Where you can define yourself, but her mother did not pay for the body.

children:  
I have a header, the header and header want!

Veronica:  
A header Chandler. The Almighty.

children:  
But subject to Heath ...

Veronica:  
It is a mythical dog. They Teflon solid - TERROR never bothered.  
I'll give you anything.

Hip TL:  
I would like to be their friend.

children:  
It would be great ...

its stones:  
When sitting at your desk, the boy will know.

children:  
Good ...

Martha:  
I want to be good.

children:  
It would be great ...

Layering me:  
And hiseueul the archive abandoned, and I would like to naked photo shoot  
And the mouse!

(Veronica daughter into the bathroom.  
See, the divine header Duke to the bathroom, Chandler and McNamara).

Gastrolobium title;  
Title growth rate. '87 for food.

The McNamara title;  
Let us so you can go see a doctor.

Title leader;  
For example, in the title. They do not say.

Mrs. Fleming:  
Yes, the top title.  
(DUKE vomit title).  
... and headlines. Maybe you did not hear, and stather of the whole species. But you have too much too late.

(See graffiti on paper).

Gastrolobium title;  
Emotional title Please help.

Mrs. Fleming:  
In the corridor outside the court, not you. Note the blocked entrance.

Veronica;  
EvilDead, Fleming out successfully four holes. Bothell committee.

Mrs. Fleming:  
I can not see listed. In case we will get it quickly.

Gastrolobium title:  
Best cartoon. Who knows?

Veronica;  
Between Veronica Sawyer. Tomb entrance.

Gastrolobium title;  
What benefits?

Veronica;  
Sit on your desk. Absolutely nothing. It is not necessary.  
Men are men, if you think you and your rating are just ....  
Before the card listened and reported me to slip the absence of the label.

Leader title;  
What about the law?

Gastrolobium title;  
The first concentration of the capital.

Title leader;  
I'm sorry, heather.

(Veronica Phoenix problem with your head.)

Gastrolobium title;  
On account of a little fat, and his bones will be able to refine them.

The McNamara title;  
But when faced with the empty wheel. If the meat to cook the knife and the other half of the skull,  
I asked the same level. There is a very good.

Title leader;  
Of course, you can find the kind of fuel.

Gastrolobium title;  
But you know you know Do you know?  
This can not be good.  
Mascara, lips can strengthen;  
That is our own way.  
Get this special girl and shy;  
Title, you need to brush your teeth to brush.  
Make them beautiful.

The McNamara title;  
Shoes ...

Title leader;  
Shoes ...

Gastrolobium title;  
This test is beautiful ...  
Good?

Veronica;  
Yes!

(Lunch in hell.)

Kurt:  
My speech is lack of pure skills!

Share in total;  
If you do not want to get in trouble -

Shady  
You die, three o'clock!

BD Rei BLI other cities:  
Do not dare to touch! winding

Share in total;  
Then you will tell them, Fear fee?

children;  
What is this about?  
This is possible!  
I want to go to die?

Mrs. Fleming:  
Tell me, so and head of the head?  
And (Heather ... Settings)

children;  
Wow. Head, head, head ...

another girl:  
... and everyone!

children;  
Head, head, head ...

Rowan & Beach  
And find!

children;  
Head, head, head ...

Bertha;  
Between Veronica ?!

children;  
Between Veronica? Between Veronica? Between Veronica ?!

(Show off more than half hot beronikaeul Heath comprehensive).

Between Veronica & Kids  
The (weights) do not know  
Ya ya know that,  
Life can be fun.  
I beg to hope the dream  
For you, so that you talk about?  
The question I feel is how  
Hell on wheels ...  
God, that's beautiful!  
It's not that much  
So when the news ...  
"We have a good explosion?

children;  
Between the title ... Veronica!  
Heather! Heather!  
Between the title ... Veronica!

Veronica;  
Between Veronica! Between Veronica!

children;  
Between Veronica! Between Veronica!


	2. Candy Store

H. Chandler:  
Do we have problems?  
Are bones for you?  
You've come so far  
Why pull my dick  
I used to pat you  
And also can not be seen.  
But I feel great.  
Here are some tips.  
Listen, biotch!

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
I like it!

H. Chandler:  
view hot  
they will not buy toys

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
I like it!

H. Chandler:  
drunk  
I credit Maxin "Dad

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
I like it!

H. Chandler:  
Fitness Skippin "  
afraid of him  
screw

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
I like it!

H. Chandler:  
murder

Gai:  
Nose Kickin nerds! "

H. Chandler:  
If you miss the ball  
You can play dolls  
Let's fix your mother snack

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
Woah!

H. Chandler:  
Or, you can smoke  
Quorum and circuits relief  
in my defense Porshe

Gai:  
Woah! Woah! Woah!  
Honey, wait whatchu?  
Welcome Welcome to my candy store  
It's time to prove  
You're not a loser again  
Then, step into my candy store

X X & Mac Namara was born in Chandler:  
boys fall

H. Duke:  
the feet  
check payments

H. Mac Namara was born:  
you fry

Gai:  
Everything you

H. Duke:  
have to do

H. Chandler:  
Goodbye to Shamoo

Gai:  
This thing is a surprise

H. Mac Namara was born:  
Do your friends  
Finally, I can say

Gai:  
a mother

H. Mac Namara was born:  
your time

Gai:  
He can rot

H. Mac Namara was born:  
"Of course, if you do not care  
Healthy! go in braids  
Sesame Street is for you

Gai:  
Woah!

H. Mac Namara was born:  
Forget or fever

H. Duke:  
And go to my jeep

H. Chandler:  
Some tear release grass

Gai:  
Woah! Woah! Woah!  
Honey, wait whatchu?  
Welcome Welcome to my candy store  
You just need to prove  
You're Pussy  
Then, step into my candy store

H. Chandler:  
You can join the group

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
Or, you can bitch and whine

H. Chandler:  
You can live your dreams

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
Or you will die alone

H. Chandler:  
It can fly with eagles

Gai:  
Or, if you want

H. Chandler:  
I continue to be tested

H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
He finished it!

Martha:  
Veronica, look!  
Owen invited me home for dinner.  
This proves that he thinks about me.

Veronica:  
Paint stink.

Martha:  
I am very happy!

Gai:  
Woah!

H. Duke:  
Honey, wait whachu FO  
H. Chandler  
My step Inyo silence, Heather, Ma will be kept woah oooh!  
Woah oh oh! Please confirm that children are more lame lame walked into my candy store

Chandler H. H. Duke and H.MMNAMARA:  
Step into my candy store! It must prove time  
woah oooh! Woah oh oh!  
Then again, you do not have a lame ass in my candy store

Gai:  
This is my candy store  
This is my candy  
This is my candy store  
This is my candy  
This is my candy store


	3. Fight For Me and Freeze Your Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please try again.

**FIGHT FOR ME:**

So, when you see a fight and do not look angry

But i feel cold  
I want to fuck this, I see, but this is the day

Hey, baby, Mr. unknown  
Tell me, who knows?  
And you can not argue with me.  
a settlement  
Another step you can see is that there  
Hey, let me put my hand  
And if you can get through  
It is a good thing that you do not agree  
But you need to fight  
You have to fight with me.

Souls walk in the world  
I do not care how much  
You can set broken bones, and I know the CPR

But durability, and shoot a good search  
This is more than I thought  
But, hey, baby girl's name  
So a free night  
Do you want to fight?  
You live  
fight  
You have to fight with me.

 

**FREEZE YOUR BRAIN:**

JD  
I was in high school 10  
because  
There is nothing like your feet, how much,  
Weapons, and conduct.  
Father Dan will take two suitcases  
So, it is only matter of time  
I called, you do not learn,  
Please do not worry about the eyes  
I, in concrete, can trust to help you, it is a safe place  
Every time I think of this disappointment,  
This is a reasonable 11/07  
Each store is similar,  
From Las Vegas Boston  
linoleum witness  
garbage  
I pray in the head.  
So, I think that he is lucky to survive  
Frozen population ...

(Jilani will be hard drinking and Grimes)

JD  
Keep your thoughts  
Dish discounts.  
Loss pain  
The sweet  
I, because everything is dry  
If he needs to cocaine?  
Keep your thoughts  
Your head, you need ...

(Serious under provision Veronica .slopey between.)

JD  
To the care of the shooting?

Veronica follows  
I am all his crazy mother?

JD  
No, these others.  
Although, my mother,  
We are the middle of an ordinary life,  
But now this is my Dad  
It does not mean that the less formal  
I will prepare to teach students.  
I refuse to pay rent.  
This is not the world  
You give yourself the possibility percent  
You plan future programs.  
Veronica Sawyer follows;  
Some university.  
You are a lawyer  
But the weather is not harmful  
most  
good start  
Construction of a wall ...  
Continued brain  
Swimming in the snow,  
Loss pain  
According to soul we will wait  
Laws and regulations.  
Part of the rock -  
Please refer to the head.  
Away from the second round leader.  
It is better to deal with the pain  
Remember that you are,  
Your body weight ratio.  
Remember to note in six weeks, you can really  
Way.  
for the  
What is best for the dead.  
Do not worry, your brain,  
Your mind determination  
Bald head and heart ...  
Please try again.


	4. Big Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pinata anal function."
> 
> That would be a good name for a band.

**BIG FUN**

ram  
"Act your age," he said.  
He was a time of anger, to see!

and  
Bombing, light Switch

Heather  
No one in the house in the evening!

ram  
Drink, smoke, and.  
O me, to be naked in the pool

and  
Strike a wall, and start fighting!  
No one in the house in the evening!

Kurt  
Long bed of water.  
High. Your head cold.

ram  
Let us keep return  
While the mālama'ana of the pollutants on Cinemax

Chandler, Kurt, ram Children  
Fashion I was gone,  
He was a good fun time! Big fun!  
We of the morning  
To a great pleasure! Big fun!  
I forget the parents  
Locking the water Cabinet,  
Great delight! Big fun!

Veronica  
. This journey, salt, and wait for the Irish?

ဟဲလ် McNamara  
And there is no salt -

ဟဲလ် Chandler  
You must!

Veronica  
Really? For I think.

Preppy court  
Veronica, looking for a good night of sleep!

Veronica  
Bamboo.  
The heat and the laughter from me,  
And please!

but Veronica  
And all that is high and the vulture,  
Home Who tonight!

Veronica  
Stone. Zone. I left ...  
Hey, do you wish to stand.

but Veronica  
Fill the joints hui  
Home Who tonight!

Veronica  
Come True  
People laugh'oe, but, no,  
The truth is not alone! That I will not be afraid!  
I think as equity Bono!

and  
Our house  
He was a good fun time!  
Big fun!  
But we do their make up,  
This is the sound  
Great fun! Big fun!  
Open held ,!

(Veronica and official buildings)

Veronica  
What my voice  
"The third base."

and  
Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!

Veronica  
I think, in the -

and  
Big fun! Big fun! Big fun!

(Honolulu Razorbacks said, "with signs Pinata pig" Kurt Help)

Kurt  
And all mankind! Sunday Westerberg famous game is not for the Razorbacks

(Pinata anal function and ram)

ram  
To promote 'em  
Alaa! Alaa! Alaa! Alaa!

and  
Big fun! Big fun!

Duke ဟဲလ်  
O'o leadership!

and  
Big fun! Big fun!

(A Pinata ဟဲလ် feet, and is dominated by its ram)

Duke ဟဲလ်  
To me, but this was withdrawn Jackass ,!

and  
Big fun! Big fun!

Veronica  
Yo! Soiling problem!  
jumping over the fence into the pool, the students also know

ram  
I hate him for the freshman! Where a place of pain, to speak to you for the future! ...

Veronica  
(ဟဲလ် simple to Duke)?

Duke ဟဲလ်  
I need your help.

(ဟဲလ် Duke gave Veronica a fingerprint)

Veronica  
Aw, thanks to fingerprints, ဟဲလ် vomit, but I do now.

and  
Hot hot side.  
He was a good fun time! Big fun!

Kurt  
If you need a shot Jello!

and  
We much fun! Big fun!

(Party of)

ဟဲလ် Chandler  
Martha Dumptruck, and.

Duke ဟဲလ်  
Here Cootie edit.  
We do -

ဟဲလ် Chandler  
Shup ဟဲလ် library.

Duke ဟဲလ်  
Sorry, ဟဲလ်.

ဟဲလ် McNamara  
See also - Oh, my God,

Points (Veronica)

Heather  
Dang! Dang! Diggety-dang-dang-A!  
Dang dang! Diggety-dang-dang-A!

Veronica  
I really do. I can not believe it.

Martha  
Interestingly Sorry, I want to say hello to the sheep. Bring it on my hip-cider.

ဟဲလ် Chandler  
Raise some guts showing here.  
their stats.

(ဟဲလ် Duke Pinata'i'o pig)

Duke ဟဲလ်  
E ho'omana'o'oukou, however, swine,  
No fruit.

ဟဲလ် Chandler  
Hah!

Heather  
Dan, Dan, diggety-dang-dang-A!  
Dan, Dan, diggety-dang-dang-A!

The withdrawal (Heather Pinata, ram)

ram  
Where the freshman night

Martha  
Ram, yeah. I come here. But he did not bless me, when I get a noted writer ...

(Hands Hip sheep cider)

ram  
What is? Why d 'all the time so it will be?  
I hate you, but a normal person would.

(Chugs spit and cider)

No wine!  
You trying to poison?

children  
Dan, Dan, diggety-dang-dang-A (X3)  
Diggety-dang-dang-A!  
Fashion I was gone,  
He was a good fun time! Big fun!  
We of the morning  
To a great pleasure! Big fun!  
Chairman, I doubt  
It will be played.  
We never did it that clue  
While their children, 'tell all ka'ino work.  
And why i found  
When we i'a'ole loa'a'oihana,  
Great delight! Big fun!  
Big fun! Big fun

 


	5. Dead Girl Walking and The Me Inside of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be scrambling these too much. Tell me if anyone agrees or if it's fine.

**DEAD GIRL WALKING:**

 

Speedway  
The Queen will solve the problem in high school.  
08:00  
After that we will study.  
Take me, I stand up Masu the other side of the wall.  
30 hours of his life -  
I like the most?  
I have to be careful.  
I can not change people and horses.  
bike -  
This will be fixed ... Please wait.  
Freakay 3 hours!  
apologize!  
In order to process  
For me  
I went to Karachi  
For me  
So far  
Snappinm window has closed.  
Time  
For me

(Veronica J. and staff)

JD  
(A) Veronica delivered? What do you do in this room?

Speedway  
Shh's (A)  
Sorry bother'oe but the instruction.  
I want to leave the mountain.  
"But I Gotse Haider  
In the rest of the day  
Put your gag on your pajamas!  
I give up!  
I can tell you tonight with you!  
For me  
All four  
Kiss of a Sikh woman to die?  
Also cross  
I got it hot year pillm  
, The girl is dead and all the information in the world?  
I know know  
Otherwise no  
It says without feeling.  
But i agree  
But it is unique in the world.  
E can prevent ...  
good  
This?

JD  
I -

(Without the kiss Veronica.)

Speedway  
apologize! Smokey!  
Build on lower foot.

JD  
How did you change my address?

  
Speedway  
one hundred!  
Dead daughter stone?

JD  
For me, dreams and fat!

Speedway  
I go to bed  
Drink Mountain Dew!

JD  
However, too.

Speedway  
Rana's your ass  
In this context

JD  
good!

Speedway  
I stand on the bridge  
I never fish  
But what does it mean?

JD  
Tai Ty! Tai Ty!  
Well done!

Law and Veronica,  
Love is death ...

JD  
Tai Ty! Tai Ty! Wait wait!

Speedway  
Love is death ...

Law and Veronica,  
apologize! apologize! apologize!

JD  
Wake up!

Law and Veronica,  
please!

 

 

**THE ME INSIDE OF ME:**

 

JD  
[Quote]  
Consider. Long and hard-working her heart to shine. I wonder if they will not say?  
What is overnight or not care about her is the last sentence?

veronica  
(Write) "in the world ...  
I know its fear or not.  
I know them very well  
I smiled behind the counter and cloaked clothes.  
I learned the guy and kissed his mother. "

JD  
Yes, then.

veronica  
"The world, it holds me.  
It's like a queen, a victim of the Fairy Queen "weighs.

(Death Heather Chandler Veronica is looking at her).

Artificial light  
I think the girls feel.  
I'm not afraid of them.  
Like a shoulder and a piece of equipment.  
I have not seen anyone come to me.  
[Said] Jesus, I sound creative, and an air supply.

JD  
Do the following. This should be enough to fool the police.

(McCord and Milner, two of the police investigating the crime scene).

McCord  
Oops! Is that murder?

Milner  
This is not a suicide note, I see.

Veronica, Heather, police  
"They could be the mystery of my rock star can not see looking.  
They are not afraid to see the eyes.  
But only under the fear of the girl.  
They are attached to the pads, you cry!  
My Jewish bar.  
They have left me a lot. "

Artificial light  
"We do it." Yes,

(Home directory to go to the top of the police).

Veronica, Heather, police  
"I think that's a common curse that I'm very important."

(Gowan, reading the message)

Culture in Gowan  
"I have no original handjob".

Veronica, Heather, Gowan, police.  
"I, who did not and we have seen."

(Participants Fleming, Ripper and part of the Gowan police exit of the faculty).

Culture in Gowan  
[Saeed] Heather Chandler is not a burn in your daily life.

COACH Ripper  
You need to cancel the class

Culture in Gowan  
No other  
I light up like a Christmas tree in the house where he was a kid at noon on the switch board.

Miss Fleming  
Children die  
I would encourage people to think that it all goes together in the cafe to chat.

Culture in Gowan  
Thank you call me if he shuttle Fleming.

Miss Fleming  
We are informed that it is wrong Heather Chandler.  
Suicide is beautiful that I have read.

Miss. FLEMING & CHATHLER HEATING.  
For goodwill, "my clothes.  
And in the arms of Nordic Watch me.  
I am in my car for children with disabilities first.  
GHETTO or victim.  
They are my hats and my CD.  
My TV 3 of the pump and apartment! "

Radiators, artificial boards  
"I think I feel a girl.  
However, I will cry for what I did.  
Maybe I can help the world.  
Maybe I'm inside. "

Culture in Gowan  
Oh hell of a holiday for everyone!

(I go to both teachers and students).

Miss Fleming  
They take the bus, you have half an hour to keep refueling to avoid children early.  
Because I copied suicide, you hurt Heather.

Heather McNamara  
I do not know my challenge.

Miss Fleming  
Next!

Experience the road with vista  
Her life was beaten with a rock.

Miss Fleming  
Feel free!

REALM OF CHINESE  
In depth, it is not a cruel or illogical -.

Miss Fleming  
Treat!

KIDS  
I am not my intention to grasp!

Miss Fleming  
Veronica, you are very quiet, you do.

veronica  
Heather happy people, and they should realize that their interests are.  
And the only way to do that is ... dead.

Miss Fleming  
God.  
Know what to do.  
We just go through!  
Heather is your pride!

KIDS  
And you! And you! And you! And you!

people  
No one believes it could be a girlfriend ...

NEW WAVE Deaf  
Heather, please contact me ...

people  
But that's us, we can do better.  
Heather died, I want her inside and she gave me away ...

Artificial light  
Holy crap! It is really cool!

people  
Heather was crying for our sins to fall on their shoulders!

Artificial light  
Jesus!

people  
We Heather died so all are free!

Artificial light  
I have more than John Lennon!

KIDS  
(Some)  
Heather, she will continue to live forever!  
They sing outside my pigeon window!  
It's one of the twins  
I was divided!  
It is a horse that I think until now for Christmas!

people  
Heather looked at me and my partner!  
Heather, I was inside of me!  
There I was!


End file.
